Say Anything
by truesaver
Summary: Just lots and lots of Klance fluff. Lance notices his feelings, Keith notices his feelings. The rest is history. :D


Minor A/N: Why hello there. ^_^ Please enjoy this Klance trash. It was fun to write...

* * *

"Hunk."

"Yeah, Lance?"

The Cuban boy turned to look at his friend, blue eyes wide and full of thought. "I just might have a crush."

Hunk could only snort as he continued to fiddle with one of his latest mechanic projects. They were in the garage of Hunk's house, and currently, Hunk was elbow deep in fixing up Keith's beat-up red car. The mullet-headed boy had insisted that Hunk fix it, especially ever since Lance tried to test drive it around the block, which only ended in a huge dent from crashing into a neighbor's mailbox. To say the least, the car wasn't in the best shape at the moment.

"A crush?" Hunk echoed, raising a disinterested eyebrow as he moved around the car. "When you say _crush_ , do you mean an actual one, or just another stranger who you happened to find beautiful at the time?"

This made Lance roll his eyes and huff. Defensively placing his arms across his chest, he said, "I have to say that I am appalled, Hunk. All of my crushes are real and sincere, you know that!"

Hunk was chuckling now as he wiped a drop of sweat off his brow. "Yeah, except the ones that only seem to last for a day. Hell, sometimes less than that."

"Anywayyyyys," Lance dragged out, walking over to sit on the hood of Keith's car. "As I was saying, I have a new crush. I need some new pickup-line material."

Hunk couldn't help it, but he was full on laughing now. "Dude, just the fact that you said 'pickup-line material' is proof enough. Who the hell says that?"

"Hunnnnnk." More laughing followed this, and it took all of Lance not to smile at his friend's clear amusement. "Okay, okay. Hear me out. I'm hurt that you aren't taking me seriously—"

"Which I rarely do, by the way—"

" _But_ ," Lance continued, giving Hunk a deadpan look. "But, this time it's different. You already know this person." He pointed a finger at Hunk. "And I already know this person."

"Ohh, my curiosity is coming up…do go on," Hunk murmured halfheartedly, a screwdriver in his hand now. "Who is it?"

Lance couldn't help the grin spreading across his cheeks, looking smug. "None other than the mullet himself."

Not even a second later, Hunk was giving Lance wide eyes. Never in his entire life did he think words like these would come from Lance's lips. Honestly, Lance and Keith? Keith and Lance? _Together?_ One would rather pull teeth than be around those two when they were bickering like toddlers. It was ridiculous!

"You can't be serious," Hunk started, brows fully raised now. "Tell me you're kidding."

Lance just continued to smirk, clearly pleased with himself. "Couldn't be more serious, buddy."

"Well, I couldn't be more shocked! I thought you and Keith would kill each other one of these days."

Lance sucked his teeth. "Nah, he's actually pretty cool sometimes." Then he thought about what he just said, narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell him I said that, or I'll never hear the freaking end of it."

"Oh man, I'm _so_ telling Pidge."

"Hunk, don't you dare!"

"C'mon, Pidge is understanding," Hunk laughed, his phone magically appearing in his hand within seconds. "She'll understand."

"She'll understand…and LAUGH," Lance countered, already moving to try and snatch Hunk's phone from his grasp. "She'll just laugh and laugh and laugh…"

"She loves you!"

"She also loves teasing me!"

"Yes, and I happen to share that hobby."

"You're calling it a freaking hobby?"

"YES."

And so later Lance found himself lazily sprawled out at the foot of Hunk's bed, listening to Pidge's uncontrollable laughter. "Hunk, this is all of your fault. Now Pidge won't stop laughing."

Hunk was laughing right along with her though, and ugh. Just _ugh._ Lance would be lying if he said his cheeks weren't burning a little with embarrassment. _"Guyyys."_

"Alright, alright," Pidge said finally, taking off her round glasses and wiping a tear from her eye. "I think I'm finally done…"

Another huff from Lance. "Freaking bullies," he muttered.

"Oh, please. We bully you with unconditional love," Pidge stated, grinning. "I just can't believe this. _You? With a crush on Keith?_ "

"Yes, we've established this…" Lance groaned, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his face in a pillow. "Man, I didn't think I'd be embarrassed. But damn, I'm embarrassed."

Just as Pidge was about to say something to that, her phone started to buzz. Within two swift motions, she had it out and was grinning at the lit up screen. "Ohhh, Lance. Guess who's calling me right now."

"You are the devil's child, Pidge—"

But it was too late, and Hunk couldn't help but snicker as Pidge quickly answered the phone call, her face nothing short of smug. "Why hello there, Keith!"

"Hey," Keith's voice rang into the phone's speaker, sounding calm and bored. "Whatchu up to?"

Lance had spring his head up in a heartbeat. _Oh god. This is can't be freaking happening._ The boy could literally feel his ears bashfully burning.

"Oh you know, hanging at Hunk's. His mom is making cookies soon, and you know I love peanut butter cookies—"

That's when Hunk had nudged her, making an overly-dramatic face and batting his eyelashes. Almost as if they could speak with just expressions, Pidge got Hunk's suggestion. "You should really come over! Plus, Hunk wants you to see the progress on the car." Lance could only squeak in dismay.

There was a pause over the phone, almost as if Keith was thinking about it. "Well, I was planning on doing some homework later, but that works too."

Hunk triumphantly pumped his fist in the air, giving Lance a smug look of his own. On the other hand, Lance looked like he'd just seen a ghost. A really scary one, at that.

"Alright, see ya later."

"Yeah."

And then there was a click.

Once the phone was off, all that could be heard was Lance's muffled groaning into the pillow. "Dammit, Hunk I blame you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You told Pidge, and _you know how devious_ Pidge is. Behind those cute glasses is an evil person—"

"Genius!" Pidge quickly corrected.

"…An _arrogant_ evil genius," Lance finished.

Hunk could only laugh and laugh and laugh. "I love you guys."

Time went on as they all waited - _with the exception of Lance dreading_ \- Keith's arrival. Finally there was a doorbell, followed by Hunk's mother answering the door. Some muffled greetings, and not before long, Keith was entering Hunk's room.

He had a blank look on his face as he nibbled on a warm peanut butter cookie. His eyes lit up though when he saw his friends, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Hey," he said, casually stepping into the room.

"It's my favorite quiet child," Hunk cheerily said, glancing up from his phone to grin at Keith. "How are things?"

Keith nonchalantly shrugged and made his way over to lie on Hunk's bed. He always did love comfy places. Not really glancing at Lance, who was still lying there, he propped himself up on a pillow. "Things are good, I guess. This cookie is good, so yeah."

"Well cool, cool," Pidge said, nodding with a smile. Lance only frowned, already seeing how this whole situation could take a turn for the worse. "Hunk, didn't you're mom say she would need help in the kitchen soon?"

And there. Right freaking there, Lance witnessed Pidge give Hunk a wink. They were freaking planning this shit as it happened! They were ridiculous. What made it even worse was that Lance hadn't even glanced once at Keith since he came in. Lance could hardly even hide the blush on his cheeks. God, since when was he a blushing mess? He rarely got nervous like this.

Keith, who was completely oblivious to everything that was happening, finally looked up from his now demolished cookie. He looked at Lance, and the Cuban boy could literally feel his stare on his back. "Oh, hey Lance," he said, as if it was his first time noticing the other boy's presence.

Before Lance could get a word out though, Pidge and Hunk quickly left the room to "help in the kitchen", which probably was just code for "leave Lance and Keith in the room alone because we're the evil friends that we are". Well, that was a pretty long code, Lance would say so himself, but whatever. The point was still there.

"Hey," Lance finally said, sitting up on the mattress and giving the mullet-headed boy a wide grin. Just because he was nervous, didn't mean he couldn't fake his confidence. He'd be damned if Keith being here got the best of him. "Missed me?"

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure, if it makes you feel better."

"Oh, someone has jokes, huh?"

"Plenty, when it comes to you."

"Calling me a joke, mullet?"

"If the freaking shoe fits."

And then they were laughing. Full on laughing, like they were having the most hilarious conversation in the entire world. It only took a couple of words, and they were already howling. As Lance threw his head back and cackled, he couldn't help but notice the fluttering feeling in his stomach. The butterflies, ohh the butterflies. They always came at the most inconvenient times, and lingered.

Keith grinned as he carelessly ran a hand through his dark hair. "You seem happy."

"When am I not happy?" Lance responded, his eyes now focused on the ceiling, trying so hard not to stare at Keith. "You definitely seem happy, though."

"I mean, yeah. Today was an okay day."

"Glad to hear that."

Then there was an awkward silence, and Lance could hear his heart freeze in his chest. How could they so easily go from laughing, to a weird pause like this, so quickly? Lance glanced over to see Keith quietly looking at his hands. And then suddenly there was the pressure of confessing to Keith. _Damn,_ Lance thought, continuing to sneakily look at the boy from the corner of his eye. _Should I just blurt it out?_

That's when Keith started to lowly hum a tune that Lance didn't recognize at first.

 _Just say it._ But he couldn't. He just hesitated.

And then Lance was immediately stopping his thoughts as he just watched the boy with the mullet hum. He hummed and hummed, like he didn't care who was listening, even if only Lance was there and the room was quiet. Even if their friends were in the next room, probably having way more fun than he was at the moment. But Lance could clearly tell that Keith was fine with the silence. He was fine with just lying here with Lance. Shit, Lance didn't even mind himself. Even if his heart was beating fast in his chest, it didn't matter. Because, for a moment, there was just peace and silence between them.

Lance even found himself recognizing the tune that Keith hummed, and he smiled. "You still like that song?" he quietly said, not realizing that he had broken the nice silence until the words were out.

Keith looked up from his hands and focused on Lance. He raised his dark brows, like he was surprised for a moment. Like he had forgotten Lance was there, just that quickly. _He is just so into his own world sometimes,_ Lance thought. "Oh, you know that song?" Keith asked.

"Well, yeah," Lance said. "You're always singing it."

At this, Lance noticed how Keith scrunched up his nose. "I don't sing," he defensively said, and Lance could notice the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "You're the only singer around here." Well, that part was true. Lance could always be found singing at the most random of times.

The Cuban boy gave a cheeky grin, feeling his giddiness coming back. "Oh, don't play that bull, Keith. You like singing, and I've heard you sing plenty of times."

"Oh really? Then what do I sing, Lance?"

"All sorts of weird songs, man!"

"Uh huh. Define weird."

"You are the definition of weird, Keith."

"Funny, because I was thinking that you were."

"Look, we can do this all day, but now I just really want to hear you sing."

"I'm not singing for you, Lance! I don't even feel like it."

"So you admit that you _do_ sing?!"

And then there was a huff as Keith crossed his arms over his chest, and rolled his eyes once more. "You're unbelievable," he muttered, and Lance could've sworn that Keith's blush burned brighter. "Freaking pest."

But Lance didn't hear Keith's comments, his heart pounding again as he opened his own mouth and began to sing. Really sing, too. Keith immediately shut his mouth, his eyes widening as he listened.

" _Whatever you want to do is ...alright…with meeee…"_

" _Cuz' youuuu make me feel, so brand new…"_

Keith just sat and listened, his eyes full of curiosity as he truly started to notice just how real Lance could be. He wasn't all jokes and laughs all the time. He wasn't all smiles all the time. And as Keith quietly listened, his ears felt like they were being serenaded by some angel sent specifically to him, for whatever reason. It was weird. But it was also wonderful. Delightful. Downright amazing. He had no idea that Lance had a voice like that. And somehow, the Cuban boy looked so in his element right now. His eyes were closed, thick eyelashes resting onto his brown cheeks as he sang.

" _And I, want to spend my life…with youuuu"_

A few more lyrics followed this, and all Keith could do was stare and sit. He felt like he was watching this completely new species that he'd never seen before, but really, it was just Lance. Lance who he'd known for so long. The same Lance who he bickered with. The one who he laughed with. It was all so different and beautiful. Keith didn't know what to do. There was just something so personal about Lance's singing this time. Shit, Keith didn't know.

And just as soon as the moment was there, it was gone in an instant. Lance stopped singing, and he just looked over at Keith with a cute little smile on his face. Not just one of those simple smiles either. It was one that made Lance's eyes crinkle at the corners, and you could tell it was really genuine. "See," he said, eventually tilting his head back to look at the room's ceiling again. "Singing isn't all that bad. Anybody can do it." He lied back, his arms behind his head as he rested on the pillow.

And Keith found himself returning that genuine smile. "You sounded really nice."

"I did?"

"Yeah." _He really did._

* * *

" _Wake me up…when September ends!"_

Keith rolled over, his eyelids heavy from sleep. He groggily turned the alarm off, and Green Day's lyrics immediately stopped playing into the quiet hour of only five in the morning. Keith rolled back over and sighed, feeling that he didn't get enough sleep. And honestly, he probably didn't. Once he left Hunk's house last night… after hearing that voice _. Lance's_ voice. Sleep was unreachable. Keith couldn't stop thinking about it.

What sucked even more was now he had to get up and go jogging with his older brother, Shiro. The older boy _-who Keith liked to call a 'health freak'-_ had insisted that they meet at the local park and get a good exercise in. Shiro had somehow taken this whole exercise thing really seriously, especially when he noticed that he rarely got to see his little brother. Anybody would say that college was just a social buzzkill sometimes.

Snuggling deeper into the black quilted blankets though, Keith started to ponder just whether or not he should skip today. Sure, laziness was a perfectly good excuse…right? Ironically though, Keith's phone vibrated just as he wondered, and the screen lit up with a text message. Glancing over, he immediately groaned. It was just Lance, being Lance. One would have to wonder why that boy was up at five in the morning. Anyone who knew Lance, also knew that he hated mornings.

 _Morning lazy bones,_ the text read.

And Keith…Keith _couldn't help_ but smile at that. Sitting up, his thumbs were instantly moving with a response. And soon, the conversation was getting longer.

 **Keith:** What are you doing up?

 **Lance:** A 'good morning' was what I was expecting -.-

 **Keith:** Morning, Lance.

 **Lance:** Close enough. I just wanted to get up and bug you.

 **Keith:** Mission accomplished, idiot.  
 **Lance:** Why thank you, I take these missions very seriously 3

The heart in the last text stopped Keith's thumbs though, and unintentionally, he just found himself staring at it. Of course Lance was just a huge joker, but now, Keith was just at a loss of thought.

 **Lance:** Also, I may be sneaking up on you today.

Seconds, long seconds passed.

 **Lance:** Keith? Hello? Earth to mullet…

And just like that, the trance was out of Keith's system. That guy was always referring to him as 'mullet'. What the actual hell was up with that?

 **Keith:** Please tell me you're not coming to jog with me.

 **Lance:** Lmao, I'm coming to jog with you

 **Keith:** Nooo, you'll just goof off

 **Lance:** Precisely. Need a ride to the park?

 _Oh shit,_ Keith thought, his dark blue eyes widening. He was so out of it, that he had completely forgot that Hunk was fixing his car. Jesus, if it wasn't for Lance, how would he have met Shiro on time?

 **Keith:** You owe me a ride anyway.

 **Lance:** On my way

* * *

Lance didn't exactly know why he had woken up so early in the morning. Five in the morning was an hour for the crazies. It was weird when he'd woken up too. His eyes had been heavy, and he felt like he had gotten zero sleep. Even weirder, a certain person had been on his mind. And now here he was, driving his car to Keith's house…so freaking early in the morning. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it. It was more like an urge telling him to pick up Keith. Just to do it.

Now, Keith was in the passenger seat of Lance's old gray car. It used to be his mom's, but she had just gotten tired of the old thing and bought herself a new car. "I'm just saying, that mail box had it coming," Lance was saying, chuckling as he did.

Keith had his face turned to the window, but he wore a small smile. "Uh huh, whatever Lance."

The radio was playing at a low volume, and Lance caught the tail end of one of his favorite songs. "Holy crap, Beyoncé is playing at five in the morning."

"She's always playing," Keith said with a snort. Lance just reached his arm out to turn the radio up a bit louder, and Keith could only groan. "Lance, I swear—"

"Swear what?" Lance happily hummed, batting his eyelashes in an innocent manner. Then he was gripping the car wheel as he easily turned the car around a corner. "Exactly what are you swearing?"

"I swear to the freaking universe, if you don't quit messing with me Lance—"

And Lance was laughing before Keith could finish his sentence. "Dammit Keith, don't make me laugh! I have to get you and I to the park in one piece, y'know?"

Keith was back to smiling, and he just slouched deeper in the passenger seat. "Ugh," he said, shaking his head. As he did though, he got a whiff of something. "Why do you always smell like cinnamon?"

Lance had to bite his tongue to keep from cackling again. Seriously, how was this guy so unintentionally hilarious? "Keith, now I have to ask why you're smelling me."

"I don't intentionally smell you, weirdo."

"Uh huh," Lance mocked, giving one of his cheesy grins and glancing at Keith. "Just like how you also don't sing. I think I get it."

"Laaaance."

"Keeeeith."

"It's too early for this."

"And yet, somehow you're smiling."

"I am not."

"But you are."

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

With a few more fits of laughter and chuckles out of the boys, Lance finally pulled into the parking lot of the park. "Thanks for choosing the _S.S. McClain_ as your form of transportation. Hope you enjoyed the ride," Lance sang a little as he turned the car's engine off. He turned in his seat to grin again at Keith.

Keith on the other hand looked as if he could just pass out again from sleep. "Thanks," he sleepily said, slowly unbuckling his seatbelt. "Means a lot." A yawn escaped from his lips soon after that.

Lance took off his seatbelt also. "But in all seriousness, why the hell do you wake up so early in the morning, just to go for a jog?"

"I don't know, Shiro said something about how waking up early makes for a good exercise. Something like that. "

Lance turned to look at the park through the window, wondering to himself. All because of this boy in the seat beside him, he was up at 5 in the morning, on a Saturday. And for some reason, his previous nervousness that appeared around Keith was hardly there. Almost as if the butterflies in his stomach were being merciful. "Keith, I hate exercising."

"Well, no one said you had to come, Lance."

Lance groaned. "I had to drive you."

Keith rolled his eyes, snorting. "Yeah, which also explains why you're in gym clothes and have a sweatband on your forehead," he said sarcastically, beginning to unbuckle his seatbelt. "Oh look, there's Shiro."

Lance then turned his head to where Keith was looking. Sure enough, there was a tall guy jogging to the car, sweat already drenching his clothing. The two of them stepped out of the car to greet Shiro, who had his earbuds in and was giving them a wide smile.

"Hey," Shiro said, after catching a short breath. His eyes moved over to Lance. "Lance?"

Lance nodded and smiled. "Hey there."

Keith on the other hand wasn't smiling, and he just gave his older brother a suspicious look. "Shiro, how the heck are you already sweating? Please tell me you didn't already jog."

His brother laughed and wiped a few wet strands of hair off his forehead. "Well, I just figured that if I came earlier than usual, then I would be able to catch Allura out here." Just as he said that, Allura with her glorious white hair tied in a high ponytail came jogging up beside him. Shiro turned and smiled at her.

"Hey boys," she said to Keith and Lance, her panting slowly subsiding.

"Well anyways, we're gonna head out," Shiro then explained, him and Allura now making their way over to Shiro's car. "You guys have fun, and be safe. It's pretty dark out here."

Keith gave his brother an exaggerated expression, looking shocked, and to Lance's eyes, _hilariously betrayed._ "So you're telling me that you made me come all the way out here, just to find out that you were going to ditch me?" Shiro and Allura shared an amused glance, before the two of them ducked their heads in the car and shut the doors. Keith's jaw just dropped, and he held his arms up in question. "What the actual hell?"

Lance couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, especially as Shiro's car roared to life and slowly left the parking the lot. Keith could only watch in shock as the car drove away, and they were soon the only ones left in the park's parking lot. "I can't believe this…I'm crying," Lance said in between laughs. He was now doubled over and dramatically holding his sides.

Keith then turned and gave Lance his favorite glare. "Whelp, looks like it's just you and me." This immediately made Lance stop his laughing, which earned a smirk out of Keith. "Yeah, not so funny anymore, huh?"

Lance stuck his lip out in an almost pout. "Why are you like this?"

Keith chuckled. "Like what?"

"A buzzkill!"

Keith just laughed a bit more, and the two of them started to walk to the park's track. That's when Lance finally looked over and noticed Keith's workout clothes, which just consisted of a plain black tee and a black pair of shorts. Lance snorted, earning a look from Keith. "What," the mullet-headed boy said, raising an eyebrow.

Lance shrugged. "Nothing."

"Clearly there's something."

"It's just, the color black is your thing, I guess."

Keith considered this, before glancing over at Lance, who sported a bright neon yellow shirt and bright blue track pants. "And you look like a highlighter."

"My heart," Lance mocked, grinning his signature grin, and bringing a hand to the left side of his chest. "You always know how to woo me."

Keith's ears burned. "Shut up."

"Ooo, talk dirty to me."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, but just a little less."

And the both of them were smiling into the darkness of the morning.

* * *

 **Lance:** Pidge, are you in cahoots with Shiro and Allura?

 **Pidge:** No, you big dork.

 **Lance:** I feel like you intentionally had Shiro go to the park earlier than normal. I'm right, aren't I?

 **Pidge:** Suspicious, are we?

 **Lance:** Very. You and Hunk are evil.

 **Pidge:** And yet you still love us.

 **Lance:** -.-

 **Lance:** Un-freaking-believable

* * *

The jog with Lance wasn't half bad. Weird, but not half bad. Keith smiled as he remembered how Lance had stopped mid-jog and started complaining. _"Seriously Keith, how are you still going? I'm dying here…"_ he had said, and that alone had made Keith pretentiously jog faster.

" _C'mon, wimp!"_ Keith had called back.

So yeah, that happened. But the weird part of that whole thing was when Keith had found himself stealing glances at the other boy. It was almost as if Lance sweating was some sort of turn on. Which was weird, because it had never really bothered Keith before. If anything though, it seemed Lance was completely oblivious to Keith's sneaky glances, thank the universe. Well, at least he thought, until Lance had turned his head toward him while they jogged, and smirked. _"See something you like, mullet?"_

Okay, so the flirting was definitely new. Or, had it always been there and Keith was just now noticing…? Was he just reading too much into it? Lance flirts with everyone. That part was true, right? _Whatever. Best not to look for things that aren't there._ He decided that he was just being overly perceptive.

Keith stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his dark hair freshly wet from the shower. He looked how he usually did after a shower, but something this time made Keith stop and give himself a hard look. It was Lance. Lance was in his head.

" _See something you like, mullet?"_

There were those words again. And then he was blushing. His ears began to burn too, bright red against his pale skin. God, just god.

 _Dammit, Lance._

* * *

"Hunk. Hunk. Hunk."

"Lance?"

"Hunkk."

"Dude, what?"

"This crush is real, man. Like, _really_ real."

Hunk just nibbled on a leftover peanut butter cookie from yesterday, half-heartedly listening to his best friend. "Mhmm…"

"I just can't get Keith out of my head."

"Mhmm."

"Like, why? I'm in love with a mullet."

"…Man this cookie is really good."

"Hunk, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, you said you were, and I quote, _'in love with a mullet'_."

Lance cracked a smile at Hunk's passionate cookie nibbling. "Seriously, that's all you got from that?"

"Mhmm."

And then a few seconds passed, and suddenly Hunk was choking on his cookie. "WAIT. Did you just freaking say you were love?!"

"Uh, yeah. Thought we established that."

" _In love?"_

Lance raised a confused eyebrow, his face now full of concern. "Hunk, buddy, you okay?"

"Wow. Now we really have to hook you guys up."

"WHA-"

"I gotta call Pidge. CODE PURPLE! Oh. My. Gosh."

Lance stood from his seat in the living room, eyes now wide. "Code Purple? What the _hell_ does that mean?"

But Hunk was only giggling with excitement as he took his phone out of his pocket. "Dude, your favorite color is blue, right?"

Lance shrugged, making a puzzled face. "Yeah, and?"

"And Keith's favorite color is red."

"The point, Hunk. The point?"

Hunk just shook his head and smiled some more. "Mix the two together…and BOOM. Purple. Jesus, sometimes you're so dense, it kills me."

Lance briefly considered this, and then he frowned. "You and Pidge have way too much time on your hands."

"Well, it is Spring Break."

And yet, Keith was still the only one who made time to catch up on his studying. Lance wish he had studying habits like that, but nah. Procrastination was his best friend. "You're relentless, I swear."

"You love me!"

"God, I do."

"We have the best bromance ever, admit it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Hunk."

* * *

 **Pidge:** Do you like Lance?

 **Keith:** WHAT?

 **Pidge:** Seriously

 **Keith:** It's just…why would you ask that?

 **Pidge:** Keith, is that a yes, then?

 **Keith:** Uh

 **Pidge:** Okay, so that's a yes, got it.

Keith just stared at his phone with wide eyes. _Shit, shit, shit._ Was it obvious? Was it _freaking_ obvious?

 **Pidge:** And before you ask, yeah, it's obvious as hell

 **Pidge:** Hah

 _What cold hell is this?_

Keith closed his text book, a blush already forming on his cheeks. He was too distracted to study now. And it was all because of Lance. His stupid brown hair that always flopped the right way. His stupid pretty blue eyes that always twinkled. His shiny white teeth. His long eyelashes. His smooth, flawless brown skin that was just so damn beautiful. It was all because of him.

 _Get out of my head._

But even as he thought those words…his phone lit up again.

 **Lance:** Are you studying right now?

How freaking ironic.

And then another text.

 **Pidge:** Also, I'm coming over. Right now.

Keith willed his fingers to move as he picked up his phone.

 **Keith:** Coming over? Why?

 **Pidge:** Because I'm your best friend, obviously

 **Keith:** Spit out your evil intentions!

 **Pidge:** Evil? Jesus, is Lance rubbing off on you?

 **Keith:** UGH.

Then Keith glanced at the text from Lance, and he just felt his heart flutter in his chest. Like really flutter, as if nothing but his heart was the only thing working right. But could he listen to his heart? And then his phone buzzed again, the screen lighting up once more.

 **Lance:** Mullet, speak to me ^_^

Keith blinked, and before he knew it, he was texting back, his thumbs moving in record speed.

 **Keith:** Hey. Actually, I'm not studying at the moment.

Lance didn't waste any time in responding, either.

 **Lance:** Okay, great

 **Keith:** Why so?

 **Lance:** Because now I get to bombard you with texts

Keith found himself grinning.

 **Keith:** Noo, don't

But, it was too late.

 **Lance:** Have you ever thought about getting a makeover?

 **Lance:** Not saying that you should, but me

 **Lance:** Lmao, but can you imagine me with my bangs flipped up?

 **Lance:** That would be wild

 **Lance:** Also, I just found out that our friends are complete weirdos

 **Lance:** Like, real weirdos

 **Lance:** It's funny because they're shipping us

 **Lance:** Weird right?

 **Lance:** I don't know

 **Lance:** They're calling it Code Purple!

Then the text bombarding stopped, and Keith realized that Lance was waiting on him to respond.

 **Keith:** Code Purple?

 **Lance:** Yeah

 **Keith:** And they ship us?

 **Lance:** YES

 **Keith:** …

 **Keith:** weird…

 **Lance:** How weird?

 **Keith:** Idk, you tell me

 **Lance:** On a scale of 1-10, I'd say a 3.5

 **Keith:** Wow, that's pretty low on the weird scale

 **Lance:** Yeah, but hey, we can have a cool ship name ^_^

 **Keith:** Please, nooo

 **Lance:** KLANCE. Boom.

 **Keith:** I can't believe you

 **Keith:** You kill me

 **Lance:** In a good way? 3

 **Keith:** No

 **Lance:** hate you too

 **Keith:** You're the only guy I know who puts freaking juxtaposition in his texts!

 **Lance:** You love it

 **Keith:** Oh screw you

 **Lance:** Sure, anytime!

 **Keith:** Dammit!

Keith was almost startled to find himself smiling like an idiot, his hand absentmindedly covering his mouth. And he was still blushing? God. This boy would be the death of him. Without a second thought, he set down his phone and groaned. When did this all start? Since when was Lance this nagging feeling in Keith's head that wouldn't go away. Since when was he a crush?

He needed to know for sure.

* * *

"Pidge, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Keith asked, his eyebrows raised at the small girl. She was in the bathroom mirror, tying her short bangs into a small ponytail out of her face.

"I'm about to give you a makeover," she said simply, glancing at him in the mirror. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Keith just scrunched up his nose, looking disgusted. "A what?"

"Like I said, a makeover—"

"No, I heard you, but can I ask why?"

Pidge only smirked. "Why, are you scared?"

"It's just that I didn't ask for one!"

"Well, surprise makeover. Call it what you want."

And then Keith was surprised to see Pidge drag a stool over in front of the mirror. "I bought this stool all the way from home, just for you. Are you really going to deny me this super-duper cool makeover, Keith?"

Keith just stared at the wooden seat, then to her. "Pidge, whatever you are about to do, I want you to think about this." He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little amused. "Don't screw up my mojo." Pidge was chuckling as Keith sat, and then he could feel his nerves crawling in the back of his mind. He was already thinking back to what Lance had texted earlier.

 _Have you ever thought about getting a makeover?_

No, he hadn't really. Ever since he could remember, Keith never really paid much attention to his hair like that. He kind of just let it grow however it wanted, and funny enough, it was a mullet. He looked up to Pidge in the mirror, raising a dark eyebrow at her. "Pidge, are you cutting my-"And then he saw the sleek silver pair of thin scissors in the girl's hand, and he nearly choked. "Wha—Pidge."

The brown-haired girl just smiled a bit more, then slowly, the scissors neared close to the first few strands of Keith's hair in the back. "I won't do it if you don't want me to. Your call."

"Is this what they call peer pressure?"

"Uh, no…"

"You make me question myself so much," Keith chuckled.

"Kinda like how you don't know if you like Lance?"

"Yeah."

She was smirking again. "So, are there at least feelings there?"

"…If I say yes, will you tell me whose idea this makeover was?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, there are feelings floating around every time I'm around him."

"Aww, do you get butterflies in your tummy?"

"Pidge, I swear—"

"Allura," she snickered, "It was all Allura's idea."

"Allura…"

"Uh huh. She and Lance are always talking about beauty secrets…"

Keith looked at his reflection, and there, he saw how equally confused and amused he looked. "Yeah, our friends are weirdos," he quietly muttered, a small smile on his lips.

"Huh?"

 _Also, I just found out that our friends are complete weirdos_

 _Like, real weirdos_

Lance was so right, and he kept making Keith smile.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, you're usually not this hesitant when you see someone you like," Hunk was saying, a cheery grin on his round face. "I'd say it's a sign."

Lance questionably tapped his chin. "A sign pertaining to what?"

"A sign that Keith is special to you, duh."

"I already knew he was special."

"Yeah, but you're not acting on it."

Lance just slouched into his seat on Hunk's couch. "…Because I'm scared as hell."

"Scared of…?"

"…That he doesn't feel the same. I mean, I've known Keith for a while…and now there's this feeling that makes me see him differently. Do you…have any idea how _scary_ that is?"  
Hunk inwardly sighed, biting the inside of his cheek with deep thought. Wow, Lance really was deep in his head about this. "What's that feeling?" he asked, giving his friend a small smile.

"It feels like butterflies and warmth and sunshine…and smiles and laughs...all the hugs I want to give him…the blushing. The never-ending blushing. It's all of that, y'know?"

Hunk chuckled. "Something just clicked?"

"Yeah, something just clicked. It's weird."

"Quit saying that it's weird, because it's not," Hunk insisted. "I promise. You're just confused on whether to believe those feelings."

Lance found himself slowly grinning. "Way past confused, Hunk."

And somehow, the two besties were suddenly hugging. Hunk always did love giving hugs. "Well, you and Keith can be confused together. I'm sure he would love that."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Damn Keith, you look goooood," Pidge commented, her eyebrows raised as she stared into the mirror. "Damnnn good."

Keith, who had been squeezing his eyes shut the entire time, finally peeked open an eye. The first words to escape his lips were, "Holy shit." He looked so… _distinct…_

Pidge was smiling from ear to ear as she glanced at Keith, and then back to his reflection. "So basically, all I did was cut a few split-ins in the back, and then I flipped your bangs up. Turns out, Lance is always leaving hair gel at Hunk's place."

Keith was now peeking through his fingers, a small smile crawling onto his face. "You freaking…genius."

Pidge chuckled, then pointed to Keith's ear. "See, now everyone can see that piercing that you always hide." It was just a small black stud, but damn, it was noticeable now. It wasn't like he intentionally hid it, though. "You look cute."

Keith could feel his cheeks bashfully burn, and he could only grin. "It's just, wow."

"Wow is correct."

Keith gave a cheerful sigh. "Since when were you so good at hair styling?"

"Ever since Allura insisted that she and I should bond more."

"Not surprising."

Then Keith watched as a bright look crossed Pidge's face, her brown eyes widening. "Oh my god, you need to send a selfie to Lance!" She reached over and squeezed his arm with her tiny, tiny hands. "I double dog dare you, Keith!"

"Double dog dar—"

"Do it and satisfy my shipping heart!"

"Pidg—"

"KEITH."

Keith could only roar with laughter as he carefully took out his phone. "Okay, Jesus, Jesus. Don't kill me, please." He then quickly snapped a photo of himself, in which Pidge hilariously photobombed in the background. "Happy?"

And then the picture was sent to Lance.

* * *

Lance stared at his phone, his cheeks and ears burning with this sudden rush of excitement. His heart was beating fast, and his mind was just swirling and swirling with all sorts of things. But, one thing was for sure. He had to tell Keith. Like, right now. Before he exploded. And by explode, literally, Lance's head would just inflate and then pop, confetti probably going everywhere. And so, he sent the quickest text of his life.

 **Lance:** BE CONFUSED WITH ME

And then he chucked his phone across his bedroom and squeaked. Seriously, _squeaked?_ Did that text even make sense? He was almost certain that it didn't. Oh god, what the hell was wrong with him-

And then his phone vibrated.

 _Shiiiiiiitttt._

But his feet were already moving as he jumped out of his bed and sprinted to his phone. God, look what this boy was doing to him. Stupid mullet. Stupid, cute blue eyes. Stupid pale skin that always made his eyebrows look absolutely flawle—

Lance found his thoughts coming to a complete stop as he opened his phone's messages _. A selfie? Keith sent a selfie?_ So, he opened it—

Oh. Dear. God.

"He's trying to kill me…" Lance absentmindedly muttered, his hand instantly coming up to cover his mouth. He just stood frozen in place, staring at the picture with blushing cheeks. Because, not only did Keith sent a selfie, but holy crap. He sent a damn good one. For a second, he just forgot about the message he had sent to the mullet-headed boy. He forgot about the anxiousness fluttering in his stomach. He forgot about his burning ears.

And just for a second, there was only Keith's picture.

He was smiling a toothy grin, looking goofy and adorable. His dark bangs has been flipped up and gelled. He looked great, and then Lance's blue eyes noticed the dark stud in the boy's ear. And wow, he'd never seen it before. But…it suited him. It really did. And then Lance noticed how Pidge was right behind Keith in the picture, her hair in a cute little ponytail, and her face taken over by a huge cheesy grin. Both of them were dorkily giving the camera the peace sign.

His heart fluttering once more, Lance just smiled into his hand. Oh lord, he was falling hard. That's when he phone buzzed, and Keith had sent another message. This time, it looked like a response to what Lance had sent.

 **Keith:** Be confused with you?

 **Keith:** That sounds strangely gay

 **Keith:** I'm down

* * *

A/N: Hey, hope all of that Klance gibberish was okay. The songs used were _Let's Stay Together by Al Green_ , and then _Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day_. I don't own anything except this fic, and thanks so much for reading my mumbo-jumbo.

~truesaver


End file.
